


校园怪谈

by CarroOo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarroOo/pseuds/CarroOo
Summary: 霍格沃茨最近有了新的校园怪谈，但鉴于它是一所魔法学校，所以并没有几个人在意校园怪谈这种东西。不过在意的幽灵还是有几个的，以差点没头的尼克为首。至于怪谈的内容，据夜游的画像口述，与图书馆禁书区半夜的奇怪声响有关。





	校园怪谈

      黑魔法防御课教授，伟大的救世主，格兰芬多的黄金男孩——当然，现在应是黄金男人——哈利·波特，正披着陪伴了自己多年的隐形衣，在凌晨两点半游荡在图书馆的禁书区。什么，你说为什么身为教授在禁书区阅读还要这么偷偷摸摸？大概——

      “该死，那只孔雀到底是有什么毛病约在这个时间见面？而且自己还迟到？！”Potter先生低声咒骂。 ——大概是因为这位高瘦的青年出现在这里并不是出于什么学术目的，而是为了，嗯，私会情人。比如某只金灿灿的孔雀什么的。

      “Mr.Potter，我不得不提醒你，当你的身前有一盏悬浮的油灯时，没什么东西能隐藏你的行踪，哪怕是隐形衣。”懒散又华丽的语调，配上在油灯的暖黄光晕中自带柔光效果的铂金色发丝，只能是马尔福家那条讨人厌的毒蛇—— 真他妈好看！哈利在心中叹息。当然，他绝不会把此刻的想法说出来。

      “得了吧德拉科，要不是这盏油灯，你现在肯定已经蹲在这哭嚎‘为什么波特没有来？他是不是准备抛弃我了？’” 德拉科的眼角抽了抽，“别犯傻了孩子，我能找到你绝不是因为这盏油灯，”就在哈利以为他要说几句难得的情话时，德拉科接了下去：“我只是从图书馆门口就闻到了你的傻气儿。”

      “所以你就循着味儿过来了？我以为你和牙牙的关系不好呢！”哈利反唇相讥。

      “行了男孩，别每次我说句实话你就炸毛。我找你是做正事儿的。”

      “我实在想不到我们有什么正事儿是需要半夜的时候在禁书区谈的。”哈利不禁严肃起来。

     “大概有那么一两件，实在不方便在人多的地方谈，我想也许只有这个这个时间和地点比较合适了。”德拉科的声音沉了下来，又向前走了两步，把自己和哈利的距离拉近到谈论机密的程度。 哈利心一紧，能让德拉科如此紧张的事屈指可数，而它们中的任何一件都足以引起魔法界的大动荡。

       德拉科开口了,哈利不自觉地屏住呼吸——“你说…我们有多久没做了？”救世主的脸上出现了几秒的空白，直到耳垂上传来的温热湿意将他的意识拉回了身体。

      “这就是你说的大事？”

      “别分心，男孩。”德拉科说着，抬起右手放在哈利的后脑，将他按向自己，直到两人的嘴唇挨得足够近。

      “这种时候，只要看着我就够了。”德拉科贴着哈利的嘴唇呢喃。哈利就受不了这个，德拉科比谁都清楚。果然，金毛孔雀放在救世主后腰的左手感到手下的肌肉放松到了令人满意的程度。哈利侧头躲避落在颈侧的亲吻，却将喉结暴露在了德拉科的侵占范围。牙齿轻轻地啃啮着喉结，舌头不时舔过，让哈利的双腿发软，只能向前靠在德拉科身上。接着——

      “啪”，隐形衣掉在地上，然后是两件斗篷。德拉科用力将哈利的衬衫下摆从裤子里扯出来，把自己略带凉意的手探了进去，一路上移，引起一阵战栗。最后停在了哈利右胸上的小点。硬硬的指甲搔刮着哈利的乳头，很快就让它挺立。

      “哈！……德拉科！”哈利惊呼，德拉科弓身隔着衬衫舔上了他的乳头，灵巧的舌头抵在乳头上，带着衬衫上下游动，唾液的湿润和衬衫的粗糙质感让哈利想要尖叫。

      “不…德拉科…放开……”哈利的腰被德拉科的双臂紧紧箍住，只能两手搭在德拉科肩上将他向外推拒，同时将自己的上半身拼命向后仰以躲避德拉科让人疯狂的攻势。德拉科看着怀里人类似下腰的姿势，忍不住调笑：“宝贝儿，你是在用这个姿势暗示我你的身体很柔韧，我们可以尝试更多姿势吗？”他发完问却不给对方回答的机会，直接用自己的双唇贴上了对方。德拉科的吻和他做爱的方式一样，与他平时的绅士做派严重不符，总是带着一点粗暴和强势。哈利更加用力地向外推着德拉科，他喘不过气了。德拉科顺势放开了他，“怎么了宝贝儿，你不喜欢我吻你吗？还是你的小嘴想尝尝另外的东西？”德拉科说着，视线瞟向自己的下身，充满暗示意味地舔了舔唇。

      “不！别想！”哈利退后一步，却被德拉科抓住了手，放在对方灼热的部位，顿时小德拉科又胀大了几分。

      “你看，它在和你打招呼呢，不想舔舔它吗？你们有多久没见了？想想它在你身体里的时候，在你又湿又热的小穴里。它在你体内冲撞，让你忍不住尖叫，让你哭泣，你会受不了地想要逃离，又贪婪地想要更多。然后你就会冲着我扭动你又白又翘的屁股，勾引它更加用力地侵犯你。宝贝儿，你可真骚。”德拉科边说边解开了哈利的裤带，现在，高瘦青年的下半身一丝不挂，于是他清楚地看到了自己的性器随着对方的话语逐渐挺立的全过程。后穴也起了微妙的变化，仿佛真的有一根粗大的性器在里面抽插，让他的肉穴渐渐湿润……

      德拉科的手指适时地抚上哈利的穴口，慢慢施加压力，带着不知什么时候抹上的润滑剂按进了救世主的小肉穴，准确地找到了让青年快乐的那一点。 “啊！德拉科…不要……至少回去…不要在这里！”

      “不要在这里什么？不要在这里操你吗？可是你的小洞不是这么说的，哈……宝贝儿你可真紧，放松点儿。”德拉科用手指抵着哈利的那一点，快速地揉弄着，哈利靠在德拉科的身上，抓紧他的衬衫才不至于因为腿软滑到地上。 

      “啊………德拉科…如果…嗯…如果你想操我…就不要玩了……哈啊…快一点……”哈利把头窝在德拉科的颈侧，仿佛这样就可以遮住他泛着艳粉色的面颊。 德拉科不理会他的哀求，反而把手指抽了出来，将沾在手指上粘腻的不明液体涂在了哈利的唇上。 “想要吗？”他的声音可以说是冷酷了。 “唔……德拉科……”

     “回答我，想要吗？”他继续逼迫着。 “想……我想要你…德拉科…”哈利几乎快哭出来了。 德拉科抓住哈利的肩，将他向下按，“那就做你该做的。”

      哈利·波特，伟大的救世主，上半身挂着一件敞开的衬衫，下半身完全赤裸，跪坐在衣衫整齐的德拉科·马尔福面前。在对方催促的眼神中向前探身，显出挺翘的臀部曲线。他的面前是德拉科肿胀的裆部，里面是不久之后就会让他快乐的东西。

      “好看吗？我注意到你几乎入了迷。”德拉科揉了揉救世主凌乱的短发。 哈利有些不知所措，他抬头求救似的看着面无表情的男人。可对方只是抱着双手，丝毫没有要插手的意思。只有德拉科自己知道，那湿漉漉的小眼神差点就让他直接射了出来。哈利只好伸手拉开德拉科的裤链，用牙齿咬住内裤的边缘，慢慢摆动头部将黑色的布料往下拉。

      “啪——”粗大的性器迫不及待地跳了出来，拍上了哈利的脸。哈利似乎听见了一声从上方传来的轻笑。 “它真热情，不是吗？宝贝儿，干嘛不让它知道你有多想它呢？”德拉科握住自己的粗大，用G头在哈利的唇上慢慢画着圈。“开门！”他命令道。

      哈利分开双唇，将性器纳入了自己的口腔。“唔……”太大了……哈利皱了皱眉，想要向后躲开却被德拉科按住了后脑，动弹不得。算了……哈利破罐子破摔地闭上了眼睛，用舌头描绘着德拉科的形状，满意地听见德拉科陡然加粗的喘息，努力放松喉咙给德拉科做起了深喉。德拉科从书架上直起身子，按着哈利的脑袋开始冲撞。 “唔…嗯……嗯…唔唔……咳咳………”哈利被逼出破碎的呻吟，却让德拉科的动作更加放肆。说实话这难受极了，但哈利努力放松着自己，毫无反抗，看着这个平时几乎没有表情的人因为自己简单的动作而失控所带来的心理上的快感足以盖过身体的不适。

      不知过了多久，直到哈利觉得自己的嘴唇已经被快速的抽插摩擦得失去了知觉，眼角也被逼出了生理的泪花，德拉科才有了射精的迹象。哈利松了口气，做好准备迎接德拉科滚烫的液体。德拉科却在这时抽出了自己，他看着跪坐在自己身下的人，对方迷茫又水汽迷朦的双眼让他感到愉悦。他用手抹掉哈利嘴边的银丝。然后取下哈利的眼睛，放到身后的书架上。 “哈利，亲爱的，我想射在你脸上，可以吗？” 哈利愣了一下，闭上眼点了点头，他无法拒绝这样的德拉科。几乎是同时他便感到一股热流拍上了自己的脸颊，溅到自己的额头、眼皮，还有一些射进了自己半张的嘴里。他感到脸上被液体沾湿的地方开始发热，热度沿着脖子扩散到全身，几乎和那液体一样滚烫了。德拉科注视着哈利，用灼热的视线描绘着他沾着自己白浊的睫毛、嘴唇，衬衫被汗水浸湿，单薄的身体颤抖着，一滴汗液从发尖低落，沿着绷紧的脊背滑进了臀缝。德拉科伸手抹掉了哈利脸上黏白的液体，然后将手伸到哈利的唇边，哈利伸出舌头，乖巧的将德拉科手上的粘腻舔走，吞进喉咙，像一只舔舐牛奶的小奶猫。德拉科感到自己的手指被对方的口腔包裹，灵巧的小舌将自己指缝间的精液全部舔走。德拉科几乎立马又硬了起来。 “把衬衣脱掉，到窗边去，小骚货。我要在那里操你。”德拉科抽出手帕，擦了擦自己的手，俯视着哈利。 哈利用沉沦在欲望中的大脑思考勉强思考了一下，拉着德拉科的外套站了起来，拖着发软发麻的双腿走到了图书馆的窗边。

      窗台大约到哈利的胯部，他自觉地站在离窗户半臂远的地方，面向窗户，双腿分开，腰部下塌，手肘撑在窗台上支撑着身体，臀部向上翘起，将自己白嫩紧致的屁股展示给德拉科。介于青年与成熟男人之间的身体在月光下散发着温润的光。他感到德拉科靠近了自己。 “你想让我直接插进去吗？”德拉科的声音清冷，仿佛是在魔法部主持什么该死的会议，完全听不出他在半分钟前才释放过一次。

     “德拉科……别玩儿了……这太难为情了…”哈利眼眶泛红，几乎快哭出来了。他像德拉科之前说过的那样扭了扭屁股，“快插进来，德拉科。”黑发青年低声请求，声音带着泪花。 而德拉科除了呼吸一窒外没有其他任何举动。哈利只好将手从窗台上拿下，用肩部和脸颊靠在玻璃上支撑着身体。他将左手绕到身后掰开自己的臀瓣，右手放到嘴边，伸出舌头将食指和中指舔湿，然后用这两根手指抽插着自己的嘴唇。“唔…唔嗯……哈…啊……”不知是因为羞耻还是想到了刚刚为德拉科服务的场景，他闭着眼发出了呻吟。哈利感到手指足够湿润后就将它们抽出了嘴巴，探到身后。食指轻轻按摩着穴口，直到它渐渐放松，开始一张一缩地迎合着手指，哈利将食指放进自己的淫荡的小穴里，发出满足的叹息，“嗯……”他慢慢抽动食指，操弄着自己，又将中指加了进去“啊……嗯……德拉科……快…不够……德拉科…快点进来……”

      德拉科站在哈利的身后，越来越深的眼神和胯下惊人的肿胀显示出他眼前淫靡场景的欣赏。 “啊啊……”看来哈利碰到了自己身体里最淫荡的一点。德拉科忍不住伸出修长的手指抚摸包裹着哈利自己的粉色穴口，让哈利浑身一颤。收回手时却发现指尖沾上了略微粘稠的透明液体。很明显，这是肠液。 “啊，哈利，你出水了。”德拉科的声音充满欲望。 “德拉科…手指太细了……我要你…德拉科…给我……” 德拉科依言将自己的食指插进了哈利的小蜜穴，带着哈利的手指一起操着他。“嗯……不要…不要一直顶哪里…啊……啊哈……嗯…德拉科……不！不要了！……啊啊啊啊啊!………哈………” 哈利被手指操射了。

      “啊！德拉科你这个混蛋！啊……不要在……这时候进来啊……”德拉科猛地冲进了哈利的身体，刚高潮过的后穴异常敏感，紧紧绞着德拉科的肉棒，推阻着不让他前进。德拉科将肉棒退出到只剩G头留在小穴中，握住哈利的腰，更加粗暴的进入，一插到底。“啊……太大了……德拉科……不要……嗯…不要这么深……你弄疼我了……”德拉科一语不发，慢慢加快了速度。 “不……太快了！”哈利疯狂地甩着头，“德拉科…你太大了……好深……不……啊……啊…太多了……你要把我操坏了……啊……”德拉科对此的回应是扯下了自己的领绳，绑到了哈利秀气的下身。

      “你做什么?放……放开……啊……疼……啊啊啊啊！”哈利被德拉科就着插在体内的姿势转了个身，然后被抱了起来，为了不掉下去，哈利只能用被操得发软的双腿夹住德拉科的腰，双手环住他的脖颈。这样的姿势让德拉科进得更深。德拉科坏心地用肉棒不停冲撞哈利的那一点，终于将自己的小情人欺负得哭了出来。 “呜……德拉科…啊……不要……不要了……不行了…啊………不能…不能再……啊哈……不能再多了……嗯…快把我解开……让我射……啊…求你…让我射……” “你刚刚才射过，为了你的身体着想，还是等我一起吧……当然，如果你能叫得再好听一点，也许我会考虑让你提前释放。现在，回答我，我操得你舒服吗？” “嗯……舒…舒服……啊……德拉科……你好大……嗯……你把我…嗯……把我填得好满……” “继续，说点好听的。我们这么久没做，你想我吗？” “想……想你……哈…我每晚都想你……啊…想要你操我……但是……你都不在。啊…我……嗯…只好用手指插自己……嗯…啊哈……可是根本不够……手指太细了…啊……也没有……啊……啊…没有你有力气……嗯……德拉科……我有一次……哈……把金色飞贼……塞进了小穴…嗯…它在里面…扇着翅膀……啊…嗯…刮过小穴里的媚肉……啊……我一下就……哈…嗯……啊……就射出来了……嗯……叫着你的名字……想象是你在操我…………啊……” 德拉科把哈利的双手从自己的脖颈上扒了下去，让他向后弯腰，抓住窗台，然后握住他的脚踝，向上举着，开始了最后的冲刺。 “啊啊啊啊……太快了……德拉科！”德拉科用肉棒抵着哈利的那一点，快速地研磨。哈利甩着头，他已经叫不出来了，只能随着德拉科的节奏喘息，来不及吞咽的津液从嘴角流出，因为倒挂的姿势和重力的作用滴到了地上……牵起长长的银丝。 “啊啊……”绑在小哈利上的领绳被扯开，哈利射在了自己的小腹上。同时小穴的内壁也接受着德拉科的浇灌……滚烫的温度几乎要将他烧伤。

      “恩……”哈利被德拉科抱起在怀里。德拉科用飞来咒捡起来地上的斗篷，裹在哈利的身上，交换了一个事后的深吻。然后就着插在哈利体内的姿势走出了图书馆，穿越大半个霍格沃茨，回到了办公室……


End file.
